


Shards

by BillyKaplan666



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyKaplan666/pseuds/BillyKaplan666
Summary: Taking place before the comic, exploring how Teddy and Billy started their relationship, including all of the fun, awkward pining that comes with it.





	1. Subway Stairs and the Night Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you like this one, I'm really going to try and update often. I basically write this instead of having a life, and if you have any questions dont be afraid to ask. FYI they have flip phones like in the original comic, mainly cause I didn't want to write in today era phones, but I can pass that detail off as sticking to canon. (I also have a playlist that I listen to on spotify while writing: https://open.spotify.com/user/8leis6x6mtdymz4ivmfyl6bfl/playlist/7j1HPeZfRLbyGKizaXldKK?si=kR87ZEXISS6avfL6Q2LqSw )

Billy was, as usual, bruised in most places from his feeble attempts to as Eli put it ‘magic himself into the air'.

 

Billy was tired of everyone trying to tell him how his powers worked, for fucks sake he didn't even know how his powers worked. Eli would just yell, Nate would babble about how future sorcerers had already mastered their magic by the age of 2, and Teddy would give him that sympathetic ‘I feel you' look. 

 

Him and Teddy were the only two on the team with actual powers that weren't just super strength, they both had an odd intricacy to their abilities. Billy loved it, it gave him a chance to connect with Teddy, something he had wanted for awhile. 

 

Backpedal from that subject, there's no time.

 

As much as Billy wanted to extremely embarrass himself and probably get his teeth kicked in for harboring his fledgling crush, he didn't want that pain compounded onto what was already there.

 

He was sitting in the hallway dust and rubble all around the former mansion of glory, now just a monument to the loss of Earths mightiest.

 

The door the the dining hall, where they mainly practiced, cracked open with a soft creak. Out popped a hulking green figure, Billy could see teddy starting to shift his skin from green to his tannish pale. Teddy looked about as done as he was with the days training for their slim chance to defeat fucking kang the conqueror, how was that going to happen. 

 

“You look amazing.” Teddy said cracking his signature sarcastic smile and looking at the forming bruise on his forehead.

 

“So glad you're here.” He uttered softly, trying to maintain the slight sarcastic tone.

 

“Are you taking the train tonight or you gonna do another one of your hour long power walks, grandpa.” Teddy said with a low chuckle. 

 

“Listen here, they keep my heart rate down son, maybe if you got off those electric do dads you kids are so invested in now a days, you could walk too.” Billy said in a quaking old man voice, similar to one of the ramblings he knew all too well.

 

“At Least I don’t smell like burnt hair grandpa.” Teddy said slyly.

 

“You asshole, that was one time and it was such a small piece.” He said slapping Teddy on the arm.

 

“The hoodie you wore for a week said otherwise.” Teddy said with a laugh.

 

“It just took a while for the burn to no look like a second swollen head.” 

 

“Yeah, sure” Teddy said.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment as Teddy's soft chuckle trailed off.

 

“I'm taking the train.” Billy said with what came out as a whisper.

 

“Good, it's been a week since I've seen you, my whole life has changed and I, having the soul of a forty year old woman, need to share all of it with you.” Teddy said.

 

“You suck.” Billy said with a giggle. 

 

They both leaned their heads back against the wall looking in opposite directions.

“I need to start thinking of a better excuse.” Billy said looking up at the cracked skylight.

 

“Yeah, I don't think basketball works for you.” Teddy said chuckling 

 

“Do you wanna ditch them and go for a fly?” Billy asked suddenly turning quickly to Teddy.

 

Teddy turned and with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, which Billy put all on the fact that they had worked so hard, and nothing else.

 

“That's sounds fucking awesome.” Teddy said with a grin. 

 

They both stood up quickly and raced through the rubble of the old mansion ‘til they got outside.

 

Teddy allowed his skin to turn back to its green hue and allowed his wings to once again sprout from his back, poking through the holes he had cut in his old torn sweatshirt. 

 

Billy began to feel the magic flow through his fingers and he felt his feet lift off of the ground, at least he had mastered one aspect of his powers in his month of practice. 

 

They both flew up above the mansion, feeling the breeze all around him Billy let out a sigh.

 

They hovered about a foot above the decaying roof, they looked up at each other and Billy felt his face warming as they stared at each other, for longer than they should have.

 

The darkness hid Billy's flushing cheeks but he could still see Teddys outline in the moonlight, he was tall with huge, broad shoulders that Billy wanted wrapped around in.

 

“Someone's gonna see soon, but I don't wanna go back down.” Teddy said quietly over the quiet flap of his wings.

 

“Me neither, it's so calming.” Billy said looking down at the roof.

 

They both began to drift back down to the ground, as Billy's feet hit the dirt the glowing dissipated.

 

“I'll go grab our bags.” Teddy said his wings morphing back, leaving the holes in his sweatshirt open again.

The chill in the air made Billy shudder as his eyes darted around the mansions ruins, moving from the crumbling statues to the rusting iron gates that separated the infamous from the average. 

 

Where did they lie in all of this, were they technically avengers now? Never in his life did Billy think that he'd be wondering if they were avengers, god this was fantastic and awful all at once.

 

His mind was left in a flurry as his thoughts crossed to their crummy little team. Well he shouldn't say that, they were just bad at cooperating and using their powers together. Eli and Nate just argued the whole time leaving him and Teddy on the sideline to practice, becoming 'partners' if you could call them that. Billy knew they worked well together, in fact that scared him out of his mind. Teddy was perfect, he was hilarious, and always smiled at Billy with the eyes that held him in for far too long. Teddy knew when Billy was upset and always comforted him. He was screwed wasn't he, falling for him was the worst decision he could ever make but how could he not. It was like asking Billy to hold on to an invisible rope. It was hard not to want Teddy like he did but he knew it would ruin their dynamic. Fuck he didnt even know how the others would react if they knew he was, you know. 

 

Gay.

 

Fuck, he was struggling to find a way to move in this terribly enjoyable and sensationally awful chess game.

 

"Hey, you've been looking over at the rubble of Scott Lang's head for awhile. You good?" He heard from behind him.

 

He turned slightly and moved the bangs from his eyes and looking over at Teddy with a smirk.

 

"Just lost somewhere I guess." Billy said softly as he couldn't stop his smirk from becoming a full on smile.

 

"Well you wanna invite me?" Teddy said as he handed Billy his bag.

 

Billy felt himself blush for maybe the six hundredth time that night as he looked up at Teddy his eyes drawing him again.

 

"I don't think you'd like it." Billy sputtered as he tried to loop his arm through his bag.

 

"You sure, as long as it's warmer than this crummy city I'm sure I'd love it." Teddy said with a chuckle.

 

Billy felt himself duck his face and stifle a laugh.

 

They began to walk down the pavement as the evening surrounded them, the noise of the Avenue could be heard even in the small residential area they found themselves in and they both walked silently basking in the surreal noises.

 

They both ventured down the old cracking subway stairs and slid their cards in the scanner before entering the shiny metal turnstiles and making their way down to the tracks.

 

"How much would that fall hurt?" Teddy asked looking down as he stood dangerously close to the yellow line and looked down at the abyss that held the subway tracks.

 

"Why don't I push you and you can rate it on like a one to ten scale." Billy said with a laugh.

 

"You're too chicken Kaplan, plus you need a human shield for when those crackheads on the corner of smith and Walter try to sell you their homemade meth." Teddy said.

 

"That is true." Billy said with a quirk of his lips, trying not to smile outright.

 

"So you said you had so much to talk about, what did you want to say?" Billy said his mind wandering to the possibilities.

 

Teddy visibly got tense at that, turning away from Billy.

 

"Nothing really, just joking around," Teddy said looking up at the ceiling and shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

Billy didn't mean to pry but something was eating at Teddy, he had that look on his face that surfaced when someone would ask him to shapeshift. Teddy was careful with what emotions he let show and Billy could tell that he was carefully adjusting his face, trying not to look so embarrassed. He could tell Teddy was crafting his mask. 

 

"Come on, let's get a seat near the back so it's a little less crowded." Teddy turned and said with a smile.

 

Billy didn't like when he did that, it felt gross to watch his friend fake like that, no one else on the team noticed. No one else on the team knew Teddy like he did, they didn't see how careful he really was.

 

The train only took a few more minutes before the hopped on, they talked about the latest comics and which pulls they were excited for, and again Billy felt time speed by.

 

Somewhere along the lines Teddy had proposed that they run off the train and see who could make it up to the ground first, which is why he found himself out of breath yet laughing hysterically and running up subway stairs as he looked over at Teddy, who was gaining on him.

 

When they got up to ground level they ran across the street into the patch of grass on the other side and collapsed in a fit of laughter that very slowly dissipated, and eventually they were both panting and looking up at the sky, which was starless tonight.

 

Eventually the recovered and walked home in a fit of giggles as they both poked fun at each other, it felt like they had known each other for years not the small month spent training for very imminent danger. 

 

"This is my stop." Billy said slowing his feet as they approached his porch. He gave Teddy a small wave as he turned. 

 

"You say that everytime, I think I know where you live William." Teddy said, he could hear the smirk in his voice as he cringed at Teddy using his real name.

 

"You know how forgetful you are Theodore." He yelled back as he turned the key in the door lock.

 

"Touche, hey text me later." Teddy said as Billy looked back one more time and gave a small nod before teddy walked off again.

 

He locked the door behind him as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle from his fridge before quietly creaking up the stairs and tiptoeing to his room. 

 

He threw his bag down onto the floor and grabbed a change of clothes as he headed for the shower.

 

He felt his phone buzz as he walked into the bathroom, he flipped it open and read Teddys newest text.

 

TEDDY: HEY WANNA GO DOWN TO THAT NEW PIZZA PLACE TOMORROW HEARD ITS REALLY GOOD :)

 

Fuck, he was royally screwed.


	2. Pizza with a side of the flu

Billy found himself counting the seconds as the sunny Friday schoolday inched closer and closer to the end. The day had been uneventful, to Billy's complete pleasure. Kesler had somehow not seen him today, and was now sitting seven seats away from Billy taking a nap in his third period study hall. He most likely would leave Billy alone after what had happened a month ago but he didn't want to risk anything.

 

Billy knew he should be studying for his finals but the new cap issue was just so enticing, he was halfway through and had 10 minutes left as long as he could shove it in his bag before the last period he should be able to avoid and confrontations.

 

He felt his mind wander to how today would go, Teddy was, sort of sadly, Billy's best friend. He didn't care that billy was a magical witch that could fly and will things into existence so hopefully he wouldn't care that Billy wanted to make out with boys. God who was he kidding, Teddy would be mortified.

 

The day melted by and before he knew it he had escaped Kesler and was walking down the street to meet Teddy at the comic shop before they grabbed some pizza. This was normal, guys hung out together as friends and went out to eat. He just had to keep telling himself that so his brain did not play that back and forth game of is this a friendship or more. Just thinking about more made Billy scared, he didn't want to loose what was now truly his only friend.

 

Teddy had shared thing with him before though, like how he felt weird shapeshifting, how it messed with his sense of who he really was. They bonded over their mutual superhero power identity crisis. Teddy had also given him lots of books that his mom had which had helped with his weird new 'spell casting' ability. 

 

Billy opened the door to the small quiet shop before nodding to Brian, the cashier, and walking back to find Teddy. It turned out that Teddy was on the floor of the shop rummaging through the large off white boxes of comics, that had 'AVENGERS' scrawled on the side in faded sharpie.

 

"Wow, avengers what a surprise." He said sarcastically from behind Teddy with a smile.

 

Teddy visibly jumped hitting his head on the small table he was ducked under.

 

Billy laughed as Teddy turned around and looked at him with false anger.

 

"I see someone mastered the sneaking skill, could have come in handy when you set your hair on fire huh?" Teddy said with a smirk.

 

"You need to stop bringing that up." Billy said as he crossed his arms.

 

"Never, anyway I dont think out pulls come in until next week, you ready to go?" Teddy asked.

 

"Yeah, after you wouldn't want you hitting your head again." Billy said as he moved his hands in a sweeping motion towards the door.

 

Teddy laughed as they both walked out onto the pavement.

 

"You think Eli and Nate will ever agree to hanging out?" Teddy said glancing over at him.

 

"It would take a miracle, or some magic 'spells'." Billy said putting air quotes around the spell part. 

 

It took them 10 minutes to walk over to Reds Pizza, and they ordered a large cheese once they sat in a booth in the far corner of the, incredibly large restaurant.

 

They both looked around at the place that had to hold at least 50 tables, it was busier than Billy had thought too. Families and couples on dates crowded the shop and frustrating the clearly already overworked staff. 

 

"Not to be nosy I just think about it when I see you, but are you okay. That day that you joined the team you had a couple bruises, you'd tell me if something was wrong right. I mean were teammates we have to look out for each other. As much as Eli tries to hide it I know he'd be scared out of his mind if we were in trouble." Teddy asked looking at him with such a sympathetic expression that he just wanted to tell him everything. 

 

But he couldn't, that's not how it worked, people like Billy were supposed to hide and coming out to Teddy in a busy restaurant wasn't a great idea.

 

So he looked at Teddy with a smile that was fake than he thought he was capable of achieving, wondering how vague he wanted to be with what he was about to say.

 

"Just people you know, they don't like comic geeks I guess." He said with a huff, picking up a piece from the tray and putting it down onto his plate before reaching for a napkin.

 

Teddys hand carefully reached for his wrist as he touched the napkin, and he looked up with a flush meeting Teddys stern face.

 

"Uh." Billy let out before gulping as he felt his eyes lower to the table.

 

"You can tell me, I promise." Teddy said slowly as he let go of Billy's wrist gently.

 

Billy picked up a few napkins before looking around and feeling eyes on him.

 

"People just don't like when people are different you know." Billy said looking down at his pizza carefully to avoid Teddys gaze.

 

"So you thought I wouldn't understand, I can shape shift Billy." Teddy said ins a firm yet soothingly sympathetic tone.

 

"It's different, you can hide. Nobody would start rumors of you being a shapeshifter." Billy said looking up at Teddy, face still incredibly flushed.

 

"I'm sorry." Teddy said, looking guilty.

 

"It's just what happens, I can deal with it. Besides nothing really happens anymore after I basically shocked the shit out of the guy that bullied me." Billy said flashing back to the horrible memory.

 

"Is he okay?" Teddy asked.

 

"He was fine just a couple burns, but now everyone avoids me like the plague." Billy said taking a bite of his pizza.

 

"Well, I'm still here." 

 

Jesus, his smile could have killed Billy right there.

 

"Same to you." Billy said with a smirk.

 

"I'm glad Eli and Nate fight all the time so that we get to hang out." Teddy said with a chuckle, looking down at the slice on his plate.

 

His mouth went dry, Teddy actually liked hanging out with him, it wasn't just pity. He was ready to die happy.

 

"It's pretty cool." Jesus fuck Billy what a great reply, so smart.

 

"I'd say rad, but cool's good too." Teddy said chuckling.

 

They finished lunch with relatively less anxiety than when Teddy grabbed his wrist. Billy's heartbeat did quicken when their hands touched as they both reached for the napkins but other than that it had gone relatively okay.

 

Almost as if on cue as Teddy walked out of the restaurants doorway Billy's phone buzzed.

 

MOM: CAN YOU COME HOME DANIEL CAME DOWN WITH THE FLU AND WE HAVE TO QUARANTINE HIM AND GET HIM SOME MEDS BEFORE  HE GIVES IT TO JACK

 

"Fuck." He said as Teddy appeared at his side.

 

"What happened?" Teddy asked looking down at him.

 

"Danny got the flu, mom wants to quarantine him before he contaminates the other monster." Billy said with a huff and a roll of his eyes.

 

"Meaning, you have to go." Teddy said with a smile.

 

"Yep, got to go watch gremlin number two, but you can come if you'd like." Billy said.

 

What the heck Billy why would Teddy want to come watch your disgusting brother with you.

 

"I mean if you don't mind." Teddy said smirking.

 

Holy shit, Teddy was a walking contradiction to his inner bull shit.

 

"Not at all, I guess we should hurry then." He said picking up speed.

 

Eventually they made their way to Billy's and Teddy watched as billy shoved his key into the large wooden door, opening it to reveal a small entrance with a staircase to his right and a doorway that led into a kitchen area.

 

"Welcome to the Kaplan home, don't touch anything, unless you want the flu." Billy said jokingly as he closed the door.

 

Suddenly a tall woman with brown hair peaked out from the kitchen area and cam out to where they were standing.

 

"Thank you for coming home early, I see you asp brought another pair of hands to keep Jack occupied. Nice too meet you I'm Mrs. Kaplan." She said as her hand jutted out for Teddy to shake.

 

"I'm Teddy, Teddy Altman." He said as he let go of her hand.

 

"Well I'd love to talk to you more but Billy's father is in the car and we've go to leave. Have fun." She said quickly as she walked out the front door quickly.

 

They stood there in silence for a moment before billy looked over at Teddy.

 

"Sorry, she's a lot sometimes." Billy said as his hand reached the back of his neck sheepishly. 

 

"She seems nice." Teddy said in defense of Billy's statement.

 

"Yeah, sure. Anyway I'm sure he's flopped onto the couch by now." Billy said as they walked in to see Jack on the couch, as Billy had predicted.

 

"You're home finally." The eleven year old said from his place, not bothering to turn around.

 

"Teddy this is Jack, Jack this is Teddy." Billy said hitting Jack on the side of the head lightly.

 

"Ouch." He said.

 

"Do you feel sick, I can give you something." Billy asked.

 

"No, and anyway mom gave me something before she left. It tasted awful." He said sitting up and looking over at Teddy for the first time.

 

Teddy gave Jack a wave and a smile.

 

"Geez Billy, you were supposed to watch me not have fun with your friends." Jack said looking over at Billy.

 

"Mom, just wants me to be here so that you don't destroy the house, you brat." Billy said as he picked up the remote from the couch.

 

"Yeah I'm sure, have fun fag." Jack said rolling his eyes.

 

Billy felt the anger and embarrassment bubble dangerously inside him as his face turned fully red and Teddy looked at him with a questioning gaze, billy knew he was wondering why that had just happened.

 

"Mom said you were never allowed to use that word. Go finish your homework, I know you haven't." Billy said trying to keep his anger down.

 

"Fine, have fun being a fag Billy." Jack said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. 

 

"Go toy your room and finish your homework!" Billy said allowing his anger to come out, shocking Jack in how loud he was.

 

Jack slowly grabbed his backpack and walked down the hallway quietly, obviously startled by Billy's rage.

 

After a few moments of awkwardness Billy turned to Teddy, face still incredibly red.

 

"I'm so sorry." Billy said looking up at Teddy, searching for a shred of sympathy.

 

"No, I get it. Completely understand, I promise." Teddy said ending his sentence with a small smile, showing Billy that he meant what he was saying.

 

"Sorry." He said again, flopping onto the couch, Teddy then did the same.

 

"Stop saying sorry." Teddy said with a smirk.

 

"Let me assault you with apologies please." He said sarcastically.

 

"Do you want a drink, maybe some water?" Billy said looking over at Teddy.

 

"I'm okay." Teddy said with a smirk.

 

"Fine, anyway I was thinking, before Eli absolutely shot my idea to pieces, that we need costumes." Billy said looking at over sheepily, waiting for him to say that Billy was an idiot.

 

"You've been thinking that too!" Teddy said getting visibly excited.

 

Billy knew he was a mess as soon as Teddy put on that smile and had that amazed look in his eyes.

 

"Well yeah, we can't really do anything in our normal clothes." Billy said looking up at teddy with burning cheeks, and a smile that he couldn't get rid of.

 

They eventually grabbed some pencils and paper and decided that Billy's costume would emulate the style of Thor with a black, sleeveless leotard, a red tattered cape, some kind of staff, and a headpiece of some kind. Teddys costume was relatively plain in comparison, being a leather, sleeveless jacket. Black pants, and some tall black biker boots.

 

"It looks very goth. I didn't know Teddy Altman was into that." Billy said with a sly smile.

 

In response teddy pulled his bangs in front of his face and looked at billy with an exasperated expression and rolled his eyes, before throwing his head back and breaking out into a loud laughter, billy joined in and soon they were both out of breath.

 

Out of nowhere, thanks for knocking mom, the door made a squeak and Billy inhaled way too quickly causing a squeaking noise coming from  his throat as he scrambled to grab the drawings all over the couch, Teddy joined him as they grasped around and tried to hide their scraps of paper.

 

"Billy, Danny is on quarantine until further notice." His mom yelled as she walked into the kitchen area.

 

"That's good, more reason to ignore him." He said looking over at her.

 

"I knew you'd be happy." She said rolling her eyes.

 

He chuckled, watching as she and his dad put Danny's medication in the cabinet and grabbed water from the fridge.

 

He looked over to Teddy who was looking down at his phone.

 

"My mom's wondering whether I'm staying over or not." He said quietly, billy could tell he was trying to make sure his mom didn't hear.

 

"Teddy you are welcome to stay over." Rebecca said from the kitchen causing Billy to blush.

 

"Mom no, Teddys going home." He said looking over at her with a 'shut up now's look.

 

"Billy you know he's welcome anytime, as long as it's not a school night and he sleeps down here." She said with a 'I know I'm embarrassing you, let me' look.

 

"I won't intrude, I'd rather sleep in my own bed anyway." Teddy said with a stressed smile.

 

"Well if you really want to honey, but remember as long as Billy let's you come over you're ways allowed." She said with a smile.

 

"Thank you Mrs. Kaplan." Teddy said.

 

"Of course, now I gotta sleep before I pass out. Don't stay up late Billy." She said pointing at him before her and his dad left the kitchen.

 

They booth looked at each other and Teddy laughed quietly as Billy hid his face in his hand.

 

"I think that's my cue." Teddy said as they stood up from the couch.

 

Billy felt the words get stuck in his constricted throat as they walked to Billy's front door.

 

Before Teddy opened the door Billy got up the small piece of courage left in him and felt his voice come from history throat before he could process what fell out.

 

"You can stay you know." He said breathlessly looking up at Teddy, when did they get so close.

 

"I gotta go, but another time, for sure." Teddy said with what Billy could not deny was definitely a pink shade dusted onto his cheekbones.

 

They were so close Billy was surprised they weren't touching. He could feel the world close in on them, it felt like it was them and the door, the rest was infinite space.

 

Then the door opened, and the moment disappeared in the frigid summer breeze.

 

Then as quickly as the moment began it disappeared and then Teddy was gone leaving Billy alone next to the front door.


	3. Clothes out of thin air

The next day they met was Sunday, it had rained almost all day so they had spent the day practicing in the mansion and at the moment Billy was once again trying to master the feat of levitation, but it would never be that simple for poor William Kaplan. Nate had noticed their pairing off from the argument lately. He also decided since it would inevitably happen due to Elis live of arguments and starting fights when he wanted, however inconvenient, it would be best if they worked on something together.

 

So Billy had been saddled with the task of trying to fly while holding onto Teddy, in order to make a possible escape go quicker than having Teddy shapeshift his wings. Well as it turned out the best way to do this was to grab Teddy by his shirt or to literally put an arm around him and secure him by the waist. 

 

Because of course it involved physical contact.

 

Billy was already tense from the awkward, amazing moment of wonder they'd had on Friday and was not eager to talk to Teddy, but as it seemed Teddy had decided to forget about that. Maybe Billy had just imagined it, wouldn't be the first time he had imagined Teddy doing something. 

 

Holy shit don't flash to those thoughts now.

 

So there he was awkwardly apologizing as he carefully snaked an arm around Teddy and began lifting himself and Teddy into the air. To be honest it went pretty well actually, as long as Teddy didn't speak and Billy imagined it was his eighty year old Jewish grandmother he was lifting into the air.

 

They never got too high though since Billy was afraid they would bang their heads on the ceiling of the avengers mansion and fall leaving them both concussed.

 

That is precisely when Eli had the great idea of taking the team outside, in the pouring rain, to 'prepare for any situation'. Great, now his mom would have to wash soaking wet gym clothes.

 

That's how he found himself intensely gripping Teddy and trying to lift them off the ground as rain pummeled his face and pushed his bangs directly in front of his eyes, making his visibility a negative three.

 

That's how they found themselves slipping and sliding off of each other as they both gripped to each other and said nothing at all.

 

On about their tenth practice run billy felt Teddy slipping from him and then before he knew what was happening he had teddy by the hood of his hoodie gripping onto him as he lowered them down as safely as he could.

 

"I'm so sorry!" He shouted once Teddy was back on the ground and catching his breath.

 

"Its okay, I promise. Just caught me by surprise." Teddy said standing up slowly.

 

Teddy had basically fallen to his knees once Billy let him go so Teddy's sweatpants were coated in thick blobs of mud. 

 

Teddy looked down with a frown that quickly died when he looked up at Billy.

 

"Can I try something?" Billy asked quickly, holding onto the slim confidence he had in his magical abilities while it lasted.

 

"Be my guest, as long as you don't drop me, and my hair doesn't catch fire." Teddy said with a large grin.

 

"Funny." Billy said flatly.

 

He focused all of his thoughts as he closed his eyes and tried to push away all the thoughts racing in his mind and create a perfectly quiet world, a bubble. He envisioned Teddys sweats as they had been that day before the mud had plagued them and began muttering under his breath.

 

"IwantTeddyssweatpantstobecleanIwantTeddyssweatpantstobecleanIwantTeddyssweatpantstobeclean." 

 

There was a small tug on his mind that told him he had succeeded. 

 

He opens his eyes and looked down to see Teddys sweats were mud free and getting wet again. 

 

"Wow, you did it!" Teddy said with a huge smile.

 

"I know, I didn't think it would work, I don't know exactly how well it works with non clothing items but we'll find out." He said a smirk playing on his lips.

 

"Wanna go inside?" Teddy said quickly looking to see that Eli and Nate were sufficiently distracted.

 

"Of course." He said trying to wipe his waterlogged bangs from his eyes.

 

Then they both made quick eye contact and raced to the mansion, seeing who would be the first to enter the sanctity of the crumbling building. Eventually they were both inside throwing off their shoes and trying to stop the chill from the intense wave of cool air that flowed over their wet clothes.

 

"Tink you could magic us dry?" Teddy said trying to lift the wet bangs from his forehead.

 

"I wouldn't want to hurt you." Billy said with honest concern in his voice.

 

Teddy looked at him sympathetically, giving him the same look that he had on his face before he had left Billy alone in his entryway on Friday.

 

"You won't, I promise." Teddy said trying to make him feel better but only worrying him even further.

 

"Please, I might, can we just air dry." Billy said trying to convince Teddy that no he was not confident enough for casting spells on people yet.

 

"Okay." Teddy said, not losing his smile.

 

Eventually they found a seat on the floor together, and with their bags at their sides they rooted around for the lunches they had packed, both pulling out sandwiches.

 

"Listen, I don't have money and I'm assuming, not to be rude, that you don't have any either. At least not enough to pay for costumes." Teddy said covering his mouth.

 

"Thank you for insulting me, I have twenty dollars to my name at the moment thank you. I think I know where you're going though and I like your idea." Billy said looking up as Teddy before jumping onto his feet.

 

"Can you get ur sketch out of ur bag?" Billy asked him quickly, Teddy rooted around in his bag a bit before handing him a slightly crumpled sheet of paper.

 

"Okay, let's focus." Billy said quietly, looking the sketch up and down and mapping out the outfit in his mind before he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift again.

 

He tried to envision the outfit in his mind before he felt himself start to mumble quietly again. 

 

A very loud thud could be heard from the floor of the mansion, right near his feet. 

 

Billy eyes opened hastily and flew to the ground.

 

Sitting here were the black combat boots on top of a pile of what looked like folded leather.

 

"No, you didn't!" Teddy all but screamed as he shot up from his seat on the floor picking up the pile on the floor.

 

He sorted through the pile and found that, just as in the sketch, there was a sleeveless vest and leather pants under the boots.

 

"Is it okay if I put it on?" Teddy said looking at him in awe.

 

"Y-yeah?" Billy said confused and then quickly the spark went off and he realized Teddy mean now, in this room in front of him. His face went scarlet and he quickly sputtered before turning around.

 

He could hear Teddy from behind him taking off his wet clothes. How did it come to this, Billy's biggest crush was changing behind him. At Least he had not spontaneously combusted yet, maybe he'd be fine.

 

Then he heard Teddy lacing up the tall combat boots and felt his flush go down a little, at least Teddy wasn't down to his boxers anymore.

 

"Okay, how's it look?" Teddy said from behind him, and Billy turned around apprehensively wondering if he turned Teddy would be in nothing but leather combat boots.

 

Fuck don't think about that.

 

He turned and noticed Teddy had shifted into his hulkling form with giant green, bulging muscles and signature dark green hair. He looked him up and down from the sleeveless vest shirt thingy to his boots he looked amazing.

 

"Uh." Billy said feeling the lump in his throat rise.

 

"I'll take that as a 'good'?" Teddy said, cheeks pinked with a smirk.

 

"Don't grow an ego." Billy said trying to hold a snarky tone.

 

They stood in silence for what felt like hours until Teddy spoke up.

 

"Why don't you try yours?" Teddy questioned.

 

"Okay, give me a minute." Billy said, closing his eyes and preparing himself for his second try.

 

He felt himself get weightless, letting his mind wander again as he pressed the image of what he had wanted his costume to be in his head.

 

The sound when his costume hit the floor was definitely different, he heard his wooden staff echo through the hall.

 

"That will never not amaze me." Teddy said quietly looking at Billy as he opened his eyes slowly.

 

Billy looked down and felt his emotions swell, shit this was real. This was a line that Billy had wanted to cross for so long, this officially made their little superhero game a reality. He felt his legs weaken as the emotions shook him. 

 

"Hey you okay?" Teddy said quietly and Billy looked up at him with a stone faced look.

 

"Teddy, once I put this on everything changes. I don't know if I'm ready?" Billy said, the anxiety dripping from his voice.

 

Teddy placed his hand carefully on Billy shoulder, rubbing it tenderly. 

 

"I'll be here, we might not be ready but it's time to cross that line." Teddy said quietly.

 

"Okay, turn around." Billy said with a sigh.

 

Teddy turned slowly and looked at Billy with wide eyes and wild amazement.

 

"Wow." Teddy said as his eyes trailed up and down widely.

 

Billy's grip tightened on his staff, and moved his satchel strap onto his shoulder further.

 

"Thanks." He said quietly looking down at his feet.

 

"If you can create clothes out of thin air what else do you think you can do?" Teddy asked sti holding his amazed tone.

 

Billy get himself flush yet get nervous at the weight of Teddys questioning of his power, he was scared to see what he could do, and was anxious at how far he could stretch his newfound abilities.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about a week since Billy had conjured the three of them hero outfits out of nowhere as if there lives were disney movies. 

 

Billy, of course, found it difficult to hide a spandex superhero costume from his mother so he kept it in a small bag he hid under his bed. A place his mom dared never touch since there was too much shit under there for her to root through in order to 'connect on an emotional level' with her son.

 

He had been enjoying his bowl of artery clogging wheat pieces when his mother had barged in, poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down in the seat next to his at there eight person dining table.

 

"Hows Teddy?" She asked, as if casually bringing up Teddy was something she always did and did not make his face crimson.

 

"Okay I guess?" Billy said slowly, trying to clear the cereal from his throat that he had just choked on.

 

"Come on, you 'hang out' almost every day, you can tell me more than okay. I think you're English teacher taught you better than to use okay as an adjective." She said putting air quotes around hang out, making Billy roll his eyes.

 

"He's doing very well mother, also please don't start using air quotes." Billy said looking at her accusingly.

 

"Well I have to use air quotes since you won't tell me that you are really going out on romantic dates with Theodore."

 

That's when the choking truly started.

 

It took him a minute to calm down, and he glared at Rebecca the entire time he calmed from his choking fit.

 

"Not like that at all, okay." Billy said sternly looking over at her.

 

"Mhm." She said slowly, sipping her coffee.

 

"No, not 'mhm' there is nothing happening and please don't talk to him about anything relating to us dating, or being in live, or going on dates, or I will tell Bubby you threw away her collectible spoons next hanukkah." He said pointing at her and using air quotes to mock her.

 

"You wouldn't dare." She said looking at him with a smirk.

 

"Try me again." He said bringing back his glare, as he shoveled more of the sugary sludge into his mouth.

 

"Okay, I wont I promise but you better tell him, I've seen him look at you William, it's sweet." She said ruffling his hair.

 

"Teddy does not like me and don't talk to me about crushes, that's not what moms do." He said looking at her for a scratch of sympathy.

 

"Mhm, I'm sure your father would love to talk to you about boys." She said smiling.

 

His face twisted into fake disgust and then he smiled at her. Sometimes she wasn't awful, he'd never say it but it was true.

 

"I'd love that." He said, sarcasm dripping.

 

"I'm sure he would too, now eat and get ready for your hang out." She said standing and walking out of the kitchen.

 

…

 

Gross was the perfect way to describe how he felt as they walked around the mansion, searching for the locker rooms, covered in sticky, disgusting sweat.

 

Then Billy shoved open a door harshly to find a small locker room, with adjacent showers.

 

"Wow, I thought he was lying." Billy said, wondering why the mansion had a locker room before realizing that they also had something as pointless as a movie theater.

 

The three of them stepped in slowly, Billy set his bag down on the bench and walked over the showers, turning on the water, surprised as out came what appeared to be fresh, clean water.

 

"Well, that works." He mumbled turning around to see Eli and Teddy looking towards him.

 

"Time to change then." Teddy said quietly taking the clothes out of his bag slowly.

 

"Uh I gotta go ask Nate something first." Billy said quietly, feeling the rush of embarrassment and anxiety wash over him as he grabbed his bag quickly and rushed out the door.

 

He felt his breathing picked up as he walked briskly down the hall, the anxiety building fast.

 

The memories of years of bullying and self loathing flooded back as his feet stopped from under him and he slumped into the wall.

 

He was an idiot.

 

How was he supposed to be a hero, tell everyone else to have confidence, be themselves, and most importantly save them when he felt himself slipping from his own arms.

 

His legs gave out and he fell to the floor in a ball of silent sobs.

 

His mind raced thinking of how much he loathed being him, it should be easier, life wasn't supposed to be this hard.

 

He heard quiet footsteps and tried to will himself to sit up and wipe the ever flowing tears from his eyes, but he didn't have the energy to care.

 

He could tell it was Teddy. Eli and Nate wouldn't have come, they're both as socially awkward and inept as logs. Where they lacked in empathy and emotional compassion Teddy had a large overabundance, which only made his anxiety worse, even if Teddy didnt hate Billy for being gay he would probably never see him the same, it would change everything.

 

He could tell Teddy was hesitating when he placed a hand on his shoulder.

 He could feel Teddy crouch over him and slowly grasp at his other shoulder, carefully pulling Billy up to place him on the wall, his back falling gently on the peeling paint.

 

He tried to stop, he could feel his eyes slowly getting less blurry.

 

His eyes finally cleared enough for him to see Teddys silhouette crouched down and holding a tissue out towards him.

 

"God, overprepared much." Billy said quietly, with a fake chuckle trying to shake the sadness out of his voice.

 

Billy smashed the tissue across his face trying to gather the mess he left behind.

 

After an awkward minute of Billy pulling the tissue across his moist face he crumpled it up and threw it across the dust covered mansion floor.

 

As he stared off at the peeling wallpaper and dust covered curtains Teddy sat beside him leaning his large form across the wall like Billy.

 

"I don't think Cap would be okay with you throwing a used tissue across his nice carpet." Teddy said, trying to lighten the tension.

 

Billy forced his lips to stay pressed straight, trying not to smirk.

 

Teddy shifted, Billy didn't know what he was doing until his arm was across his back and his hand rested on Billy's right shoulder.

 

"I can't pretend to know what's happening but I can listen." Teddy said quietly squeezing his shoulder.

 

Billy sat lips pressed, he knew his voice would have that harsh yet soft tone that it always did after you cried.

 

"We're superheroes now, has anyone stopped to think about that. Teddy ever since I was maybe four years old people have been calling me a fag, telling me who I was before I could even understand. It just got so much worse and eventually I was bloodied and bruised so bad that if I went home Rebecca would have called every member of the school board." Billy rambled on quietly and ending with a beleaguered sigh. 

 

"I came here, and right outside the gates was the scarlet witch, she told me to stand up for myself but I didn't. I hid, and that's when I zapped that kid and Iron Lad came to find me." 

 

"It's hard, so much makes me remember everything. You know how much you scared me when I met you. Everything takes me back, just thinking of changing in that locker room brings me back to the moment I spent bloodied on the floor of the showers in the school locker room."

 

"Life sucks Teddy." Billy said pulling his legs in and shoving his chin on his arms as he poised them on his knees.

 

Teddy only squeezed his shoulder harder.

 

"I'm sorry." Teddy said, in a whisper.

 

"Don't be, it's not your fault. The world is poised to have the Keslers beat up the wimpy William Kaplans." 

 

"I know it's hard to see, but I understand how you feel." Teddy said looking over at him.

 

"I had a friend once who had me abuse my shapeshifting to benefit his wallet. It made me feel so low and exploited but I wanted to fit in so I went along with it. It's hard being different Billy but we have to get through to show everyone that they're wrong. You have to prove it to yourself that you can get past what people say, you define yourself." Teddy said, his eyes had that glint that came out when he talked to Billy.

 

"A little too inspirational, but I understand." Billy said quietly locking eyes with Teddy, their gaze unwavering.

 

Billy felt the whole world disappear like it normally did when they looked at each other like this, except this time he didn't look away.

 

He could tell they were moving closer and closer, he felt his mind screamed for him to think through what he was doing but his emotions took over and he fell into Teddy's magnetism.

 

Then there lips were pressed together.

 

His mind melted as he closed his eyes and leaned into Teddy.

 

Then they were pulling away and Billy opened his eyes to see Teddy with a large smile, Billy turned his lips up to match Teddys wide grin.

 

It lasted far too short for Billy and he felt his mind explode as he thought about what this would mean for them, were they a them now? God he hoped so.

 

Then he saw Nate and Eli.


	5. Pastel Poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY ITS FINALLY OVER, sorry for the delay had a few mental health things pop up but I'm so happy with how this came together, I hope you loved it and I cant wait to write even more.

"Uh sorry for interrupting, that." Nate said slowly.

 

Billy felt his face twist into a pained, embarrassed expression.

 

Then he ran to the showers.

 

Leaving them behind he raced to the locker rooms and slammed the doors.

 

 What the fuck just happened.

 

He quickly ditched his clothes and sauntered over to the showers quickly washing off before grabbing a soft towel embroidered largely with an 'A'.

 

He dried off and changed into his civilian clothes and as he opened the door slowly he was met with the face of Teddy.

 

"They left." Teddy said quietly with a smile.

 

He felt his face flushed crimson and he smiled back at Teddy.

 

He walked out of the doorway and allowed Teddy to pass as he held open the doors and just before the door closed Teddy turned and spoke. 

 

"Hey, do you mind waiting for me?" Teddy asked breathlessly.

 

"Of course." He said hurriedly.

 

He sat on the floor of the mansion outside of the door to the locker rooms, practicing his levitation by trying to magic himself up off the floor.

 

He then looked up from his comfortable spot on the floor to see Teddy slowly opening the door of the locker rooms.

 

"You ready?" Teddy asked holding out a hand for him to grab, to help him stand up.

 

"Yeah." He said and grabbed his hand without a second thought.

 

They walked in time out of the mansion, Billy quickly wondering how he could talk to Teddy about how he had shattered his world, but like in a cool way.

 

"So, that was awkward." Billy said quietly, not looking at Teddy.

 

"Tell me about it, Eli gave me a big speech about how we can't let relationships get in the way of super-heroing. I think it's the first time I've seen Nate agree with him." Teddy said 

 

Billy tended at the word relationship and Teddy was obviously deterred by the word as well.

 

They continued on in silence before Teddy stopped abruptly and turned to him with a shy smile. 

 

"I know this is kinda strange but it's still pretty early, would you wanna come back to my place?" Teddy asked quietly, looking up at him with a faint dust of red on his cheeks.

 

"Uh, no that would be um nice." He said, struggling to get the words out. 

 

Teddys place was of course farther than Billy's but Billy wasn't expecting the whole air of the city to change as they kept walking through the changing streets.

 

It felt comfier than Billy's upper class neatly kept street. The houses actually had personality beyond the face 'I'm rich' look that dominated his neighborhood.

 

Eventually they stopped as a tall worn but cozy looking faded red apartment building.

 

They both walked in and Teddy placed his finger upon the worn elevator button taking them to the fourth floor and once the doors had closed Billg felt persuaded to finally ask.

 

"So what was that?" He said suddenly, trying to keep collected.

 

"Huh?" Teddy said slowly looking over as if the most amazing thing hadn't happened to Billy about 45 minutes ago. 

 

"The uh, kiss." He said slowly whispering the final part. Then the elevator doors opened. 

 

"Oh." Teddy said quietly looking over at Billy with a blush that was anything but faint as he slowly stepped out.

 

"I guess uh I should have asked first huh. Just because youre gay doesnt mean youd want to kiss me." Teddy said slowly and quickly his face filled with distress.

 

"I'm such an idiot I'm so sorry I should have asked, god." Teddy said waving his arms and covering his face.

 

"No uh it was, well I-I really liked it."

 

 Really Billy like was all you could come up with?

 

Then Teddy snapped his head out of his hands and blushed even more.

 

"Let's go inside." Teddy said quickly as they ventured down the hall and into room 4E.

 

Teddys apartment wasn't as small as the crouched building had made him think it would be, it was quite large even had a window out looking the city with chairs positioned around it as well as a coffee table and a kitchen connected to a hallway that he guessed led to the bedrooms.

 

The most surprising part was who he presumed to be Teddy's mother standing in the kitchen looking up from what appeared to be a folder with an alarming abundance of papers.

 

"Mom, I didn't think you'd be home already." Teddy said with a smile, but Billy could hear a twinge of exasperation in his voice.

 

"Got done early with a client, just gotta look over their lease now." She said with a smile and then her eyes widened as they flickered to Billy.

 

"Oh my god, you must be Billy. I have been telling Teddy for weeks that I wanted to see you!" She said immediately walking over to him and enveloping him into an incredibly warm hug.

 

"Don't kill him please." Teddy said tapping his mom on the shoulder.

 

Billy could smell her perfume as it enveloped him, and lingered as she pulled away, she had such a smile as she looked at Teddy it was incredibly warm.

 

"I'm not going to kill him, I'm going to kill you for not bringing him over. Oh my god Teddy will not stop talking about you he comes home everyday and blabs about how 'how cute Billy was today'." She said putting air quotes around the final part making Billy turn beet red.

 

"Mom!" Teddy yelled Teddy's face even redder than his own at this point.

 

"Well, I'm honored." Billy said quietly smirking at Teddy who rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh jesus don't be, you're so much cuter than nasty old Teddy." She said looking over at her son with a huge grin.

 

"Jesus christ." Teddy said, rubbing his face.

 

"Anyway would you liek some pizza, I was just about to order some," she said softly looking over at Billy.

 

"As long as I'm not intruding." He said quietly.

 

"So sweet, not at all." She said turning on her heel and heading towards the kitchen.

 

"Were gonna go to my room now, tell me when pizza gets here." He yelled back to her before motioning for Billy to follow him 

 

They walked down the hallway and into the left hand side door entering a small bedroom. Once Teddy turned his lights on Billy could see it was a pastel blue color with a queen sized bed against the wall and a desk beside it, and under the bed he could see box upon box of comics. Once he looked further he could see the walls were lined with pictures and sketches and brilliantly soft watercolor paintings with poems or lyrics written on them.

 

"Wow." Billy said breathlessly as he looked around him at the New York streets and colorful pages.

 

"I know, it's pretty lame." Teddy said from behind him.

 

"Not at all." Billy said quietly looking on the walls to get a closer look at each of the pictures. 

 

They stood silently for a beat as Billy admired the walls.

 

"I'm guessing you hid the poems about me before I came over, huh?" Billy said jokingly looking over at Teddy who only chuckled. 

 

"Actually, its over there." He said quietly pointing to a watercolor on the wall that was flagged with pastel pinks and blues as well as pictures attached of what was most definitely the pizza shop they had eaten at and the comic store they had spent so much of their time in.

 

Except it didn't have a poem.

 

"There's no poem." Billy said quietly.

 

"I was waiting to see how the poem would end, I wrote two endings." Teddy said quietly picking up a worn leather notebook.

 

"Do you know how it ends now." Billy said getting close to Teddy.

 

"Pretty sure, but I guess we'll find out." Teddy said slowly as he reached for Billy's head again and they slowly pulled together.

 

Somehow it was even better than the first time and as they kissed Billy could tell something unimaginably amazing was happening. 

 

 

Crashing through the glass he came

 

Tearing me with the newfound games

 

Subtle glances and small advances

 

He brought along soft whispers and new chances

 

A willingness to dance in the moonlight together

 

Maybe it wouldn't last forever 

 

But something whispered that I would never find any better

 

Leaving shards that he could heal with the newfound tether 

 

For finally they found themselves together 

 

Onto the next big adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
